Happy
by kimchi121
Summary: Hungary has just lost someone dear in her life. She's supposed to be sad isn't she? Wrong she has a nice life and seems to be content. On a quite walk in a park in a cool December night she encounters a couple, the girl reminding her so much of her lost love. In the end will she be sad or happy? Oneshot complete. Rated T to be safe. R & R


**A/N: **This is a one shot that I made at around 1:30am give or take. Hope you like it please read and review. Also I don't think that this story is going to intertwine with my other story. My Cornflower. Unless you guys want it to be? Then this would basically be foreshadowing...maybe. *shrugs* It depends on you guys...

* * *

Countries….they can die right? Psh….of course we can. We can fade away as our country no longer exists or we no longer have the will or power to move on. As in we are too weak to be able to keep up with all the other countries. That's how I felt when I saw Prussia in his final days. We'd been going out since I had gotten a divorce with Austria. But he just couldn't hold on for much longer. This I knew, but when your boyfriend is in a week state it just breaks my heart. I won't be able to see him, won't be able to take in his explicit and amusing humor that I've loved ever since we were growing up together. I never would have thought that a nation like him would fall so easily. My best friend, my lover, is now going to be gone. Without him I don't know what I'll do. I'm still going to watch yaoi with Japan. But things won't be the same without Prussia's presence. I'll miss him so much. Today was his last day, I knew, he knew, everyone knew.

"West….bruder. I'll miss you so much. I just hope that you won't get too hung over when I'm gone." Prussia said to Germany. The younger German nation trying hard not to let his tears fall but utterly failing. "Now West! I told you Germans….and Prussians. Don't cry for small things such as these. We're just too awesome for that kind of stuff. Deutschland I want you to be strong for our country. I will always liebe dich." Prussia said as he motioned for his brother to come give him a hug. Germany did so in a heart beat. That's what broke him. Germany weeped as he gave his brother a hug almost crushing him. From the look on Prussia's face I knew that he was about to weep too, and he did. I knew he didn't want to leave Germany, his little brother. After their long brotherly moment I couldn't help but stand awkwardly in Prussia's room. Germany, left but not before giving his brother a kiss on the forehead, causing the albino to sob. I gave him a look of sympathy as he left, he did the same as well. Prussia...I could tell was slowly fading away.

"Prussia…..Gilbert…" I said to him. My voice already cracking.

"Liz! Well this looks like goodbye." he said as a sad smile formed on his lips as well as mine. "You know I'll love you even when I'm gone. Somehow, I'll love you no matter what. Even when I'm gone and reborn, I'll marry a woman...or man in about 25 years. I'll marry a Hungarian no matter what. Even if I may never remember you." he stated.

"I know….I'll miss and love you too." The tears slowly making their way down my cheeks.

"I love you Liz" he kissed my cheek and placed something cold into my hand, two things actually. He then kissed my lips. I savored every moment of it knowing it would be my last kiss with him. I closed my eyes enjoying it. Once I lost the feeling of a warm pair of lips. I knew for a fact that Prussia had faded. Checking my hand I was surprised that he had given me the cross he had always worn. Something was attached to the same silver chain holding the cross. My breath had been stopped for about 3 seconds as I saw that on the silver chain was a beautiful ring. With one large square diamond in the center, and two small Prussian blue orbs on either side. It made my heart swell as I saw this. I took of the ring from the chain and put it on my ring finger. Feeling as if it belonged there all this time. That idiot wanted to marry me. Idiot….idiot…..I miss you. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my face. But I'll keep on being the strong country I am and be as awesome as he told me many times before. I smiled to myself knowing that Prussia was somewhere out there, maybe watching me from up above or right by my side. Either way I knew he'd still be with me.

* * *

25 years have already gone by in a flash. My coat was warm against the cold December air. I had just passed several couples on their night in the town. I was currently at the park watching as some of the snow fell. It was light and not a real problem. The holiday lights were everywhere. I was content, I had gotten back together with Austria which is pretty good in my part, I guess. But I know that he usually spends "work time" over at Switzerland's. Some people may think I was mad about it but...I wasn't. I was okay with it. Besides, me and Japan, Taiwan, Seychelles even Liechtenstein were in on the yaoi club….we have tapes….heheheh….

I stopped when I saw a boy taking a nap on the bench. What stopped wasn't the fact that he had slept on the bench in a sitting position, but it was the fact that he had an uncanny resemblance to me. He was a guy that's for sure, his face wasn't as round as mine and he had a slight 5 o'clock shadow. But I knew for a fact that he was Hungarian. So I did the only thing I could think off. (Italics is when they're speaking in Hungarian).

_"Hey wake up,"_ I said in Hungarian.

_"Umm…..five more minutes mommy"_

_"I'm sorry but I'm not your mommy,"_ I stated to him. He then bolted up right. Fully awake now as he looked at me. His eyes were the same shade as mine.

_"So what do you want?"_

_"Oh I was just wondering...what makes you sleep in this cold December night?"_ I said while raising an eyebrow.

_"Oh...heheh"_ he said sheepishly. _"Just waiting for my girlfriend. Julchen or Maria as her friends like to call her."_

_"That's nice."_

_"By the way my name is Daniel."_

_"Mine's Elizaveta."_

_"But she won't be my girlfriend much longer because that's all going to change tonight."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_ I asked, knowing full well what he was going to do.

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_"Well congratulations!"_ I said happily.

_"Yeah I'm waiting for her to come here right now."_ He said, _"and she's right there."_ I turned around to see who he was looking at. Albino hair, pale skin and eyes with an exotic and unusual color. It just had to be him.

"Daniel!" She said while running towards the other. She must have slipped on some ice while coming over because she landed on her bottom and slid all they to where we were both standing. Stopping just in front of Daniel's feet. That's when that unmistakable laugh that I loved so much came in to place.

"Kesesesese! Looks like I slipped didn't I?" She laughed nervously. Daniel in turn shook his head as if he was disappointed, or angry at her. But the huge grin on his face gave him away. He leant her a hand that she kindly took.

"You okay there?" He asked. She nodded and turned to me, then back to Daniel. She did this several times, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Um...Daniel….is there a sister you've never told me about?" she said confused. Now that we both looked at each other. She was right. We could have been siblings.

"No we're not. I'm Elizaveta and you must be Julchen?" She nodded and gave me a toothy grin.

"Yup and did anyone tell you that you have a pretty name?" she asked me. Yes, that idiot of a Prussian has.

"Yes only one other person...but he's gone now." As I told her, the smile on her face disappeared and she looked really guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine but it appears I must be going." I said my goodbyes and pretended to leave. Once no one was looking, I hid behind some bushes. I watched as Daniel came down on one knee and opened up a black velvet box. I could tell she said yes, for she was in tears and gave Daniel a big hug, it appeared he wasn't ready for that hug. Because he fell into the snow with Julchen clinging onto him. He was grinning from ear to ear. From where I could see, the box of the ring was open. It was a very simple looking diamond ring. With a Prussian blue diamond in the center and several emerald ones surrounding the band. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and together the two walked away holding hands. They were so cute together, instead of feeling sad I was so happy for the both of them.

I then felt something warm on my shoulder and turned to see who it was but there was no one there. I smiled to myself knowing who it was. That goof ball really was watching over me.


End file.
